


The breakup

by Persassy_jackson123



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: All New X-Men, Gay, Gay Bobby Drake, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persassy_jackson123/pseuds/Persassy_jackson123
Summary: Bobby Drake was furious, no, not furious, sad, disappointed, heartbroken and not surprised at the very least
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Romeo (Inhumans)
Kudos: 1





	The breakup

I quickly walked away from myself, my older self, that is, he was still looking at me when I pulled out my phone and decided to call him. Romeo. My soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.  
The guy I'd talked about to my parents earlier this evening.  
Surprise, surprise, he actually picked up.  
"Hey, Bobby," he said, his voice was soft, it was the voice I'd been longing to hear for the past...what? Week? Two weeks?  
"Romeo?" This better not be a screened call," I could keep out the hurt and anger from my voice,"what gives?! We face the end of the world and then you just fricken' ghost me?!"  
"Bobby I can-" he started to say.  
"Go ahead, explain why you just ghosted your boyfriend for two weeks, I'm sure your explanation will takeback the nights I spent worrying about you,"  
"I-i-i'm sorry..." I could pretty much see his sad puppy eyes right now. Argghh!!! Why was he so cute?!  
"Listen, a relationship is about communication, you need to talk to me, I understand if you're going out on a mission to, I dunno, Mars or something but you should call your future boyfriend the next time you do something like this,"  
"Future...Bobby are you-" he sounded miserable, the same way I felt at the moment.  
"Yes, I'm sorry, but relationships are about communication, something that neither of us have had at the moment, don't call me, we both need a break,"  
I hung up and walked away, it felt like all the emotional barriers I had built around myself were crumbling.


End file.
